Binding Together
by Five Binding of Wright
Summary: Isaac finds an item that gives his life a new purpose, to escape the nightmare he's been trapped in!
1. Prologue: Isaac's Sad Tale

_All italicized text is a direct quote from 'The Binding of Isaac.' _

Prologue: Isaac's Sad Tale

This is the story of a boy named Isaac. Isaac and his mother lived alone in a small house on a hill. Isaac would happily draw with his red, black and brown crayons while his mother watched Christian broadcasts on the television.

They were happy, until one day when his mother heard a smooth and rich voice from above that said, "_Your son has been corrupted by sin; he needs to be saved"_.

_"I will do my best to save him my Lord"_ Isaac's mother replied. She got up and started towards his room, as she walked in, she said something about loving Isaac but following God's orders. She took away almost all his toys, crayons, paper and even clothes that had been tainted with sin. His mother had let him keep one pair of clothes and his favorite playing die.

The voice spoke once again "_Isaac's soul is still corrupt, he needs to be cut off from all that is evil in this world and confess his sins"_. "_I will follow your instructions my lord, I have faith in thee" _Isaac's mother replied as she locked Isaac in his room saying that she was doing this so that he would be saved. Isaac had a feeling that the worst was yet to come.

One last time the voice spoke _"You have done what I have asked but I still question your devotion to me, to prove your faith I will ask one more thing of you"_. _"Yes Lord, anything."_ Isaac's mother said. "I require a sacrifice, your son Isaac, will be that sacrifice. Go into his room and end his life as an offering to me, to prove that you love me above all else". "Isn't there anything else I can do to prove this?" Isaac's mom asked. "No" the voice said, "this is the only way". Isaac's mother sighed, "Yes lord" she said, grabbing a butcher's knife from the kitchen with tears in her eyes. _Isaac, watching through a crack in his door, trembled in fear, scrambling around his room to find a hiding place, he noticed a trapdoor to the basement under his rug. _After grabbing what he could, he flung open the hatch, _just as his mother burst in through the door, and threw himself down into the unknown depths below._

Ever since this incident happened, Isaac has been stuck in a purgatory-like nightmare that never ends...or does it?

**Prologue complete. Now I will have chapter one up by Friday, like I said I am trying to make this a memorable story, though I might have it uploaded earlier.**

**Cheers, Five Binding of Wright.**


	2. Im back!

Dear patient readers,

Its not dead, I swear I just wanted to get my life sorted before I continued, but now im back and ready to write!

Cheers, FBoW!


	3. Chapter 1: The Item

Chapter 1: The Item

Isaac was used to this by now, though he would have preferred if he never had to in the first place. Ever since he jumped down that trap door, His life had become a living nightmare. Monsters of all shapes and sizes come crawling out of the woodwork just to get a chance at stopping him from continuing down the seemingly endless halls and rooms towards a goal that he, himself was unsure of.

Isaac was looking around at the room he always started in when he started a new "loop" that he had been doing for god knows how long. He may have looked no older than 3, but his actual age was more around the 13-15 range (he lost count after a while). Through the years, the world that he fell into taught him many things that he shouldn't have needed to know, such as how a time loop worked, how his body worked and how many shots he could take before he died. _Yeah died, _ he had no idea how, but he knew he just kept dying and when he died he was sent to a pitch-black room where he sat and waited for whatever was controlling this hellish world to drop him back into the "Starting room. But also, he would sometimes get a break, as someone else was placed instead.

He did not know when he realized it, but there were others in the pitch-black chamber with him. He could not see anything but silhouette due to the darkness. However, his training in the purgatory had heightened his hearing to such a degree that he was able to make clear distinctions in the sounds he heard. From what he could tell, there were 7 others with him in the room, three were female while the rest were male.

The first voice to greet him was sugary sweet and caring, the kind of voice that could lessen the suffering of anyone they meet. The voice said they were named Magdalene, but that she preferred to be called "Maggy". The next voice had a strong Scottish accent and Isaac thought he heard the hint of a hidden intelligence, as if he were hiding something behind his vibrant tone. As the voice was fiddled with some small metal thing, the voice said its name was Cain. When a third voice called out, Isaac was surprized not by the voice, that sounded normal, but there was something in the hushed tones that voice spoke in that whispered of something sinister. This voice called itself Judas.

Isaac was just adjusting to the voices when a monotone voice blandly said it was their turn to introduce themselves. While Isaac was listening to this voice, he gleaned that although the voice talked very dully that something in it hinted at suffering that not even, he quite understood. After Isaac found out the voice's name was Eve, A strong, abrasive voice interrupted and declared that its name was Samson. Samson had such a commanding voice, that Isaac briefly stepped back in shock before quickly standing his ground and told him to tone it down. The voice quietly said that it was a bit tone deaf and was not great at social situations.

After that was settled, another sheepish voice stuttered out that it was there too. Isaac quickly discovered that Lazarus (that was what the voice called itself though it said it preferred Laz) was a meek type though Isaac knew from experience that those types could be the most dangerous if provoked. The last voice to call out nearly made Isaac blush, this voice sounded so motherly and warm, Isaac felt very protected while hearing it, something he did not feel often. Isaac also thought that the was greatly confident and charming that he felt compelled to do what the voice wanted, which put his defences on high alert. This voice said its name was Lilith.

This was all he got before he was swept up and put back in the purgatory that was bound to fail just like all the others.

He was thinking about all of this when he snapped back to "reality" to realize that he had wasted a lot of time, so he patted himself to check his inventory.

He was wearing the usual skin-tight, skin colored clothes that this world always gave him, though he wished they had pockets to hold stuff. Instead of pockets, he was given a small rough sack that held most of the stuff that he got to start with; His journal, a small bomb and a red 6-sided die.

The journal was always blank when he woke up here no matter how much he wrote down before he died. It also had a small pen that never seemed to run out of ink. Isaac wrote down the basic stuff he knew his "HP" (how many hits he could take) as well as what he had on him and finally, what the starting room looked like. He put markings to indicate doors, as there was one to his left and one to his right.

He put the journal back and looked at the small bomb he had with him. It looked like one of those cartoon bombs from the television programs he watched in the times before he fell into this place. The bomb always had a small match book taped to the bottom of it, he figured its was so he could light it.

He put it away and looked at the final item he had. The small red die seemed to him at first was useless until he one time when he accidently dropped it in a place he dubbed the "Item room". When the dice landed on the floor, the item that was on the pedestal suddenly changed into something different. When Isaac tried it again, nothing would happen. He later found out that it needed to "charge" before he could use it again.

After he put that away, he stood up and moved to the left and entered the next room, which, to his surprize was empty except for some rocks scattered around and more doorways, one of which was the Item room and another was a locked door that Isaac assumed was the shop and the final one had spikes all around the entryway. Isaac decided to check the item room first. When Isaac saw what was up for grabs, he grimaced.

It was a black, horseshoe-shaped magnet, he knew from experience that this thing was bad news. It caused his tears (that was his weapon of choice in the hellhole) to become magnetic attracting items and enemies alike towards them. This may seem like a good thing at first, but Isaac soon found out that this caused enemies to behave erratically. This was bad since patterns was the only thing reliable in this world. Isaac pulled out his die and threw it to the floor. What replaced it was something he did not recognized.

It looked like a remote control, but its was green with a red button and orange 8. Isaac bent down to read the pedestal that always had the name of the item and a brief description of what it did. The pedestal read "_**Friends"**___and just below it said, _**"A test of leadership"**__**. "**__Descriptive as usual" _Isaac sighed, as he picked it up and pressed the button.

The Remote disintegrated after he pressed it, but beyond that, nothing seemed to happen. Isaac sighed again. _"Good roll" _Isaac muttered, as he started to stand up, but before he got halfway to his feet, he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"_Isaac?" _the voice said.

There, the first chapter done, what did you think? Do you know who called out to Isaac? Find out in the next chapter. Cheers FBoW


End file.
